


Hold it

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Desperation, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Sub Lance (Voltron), Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: "I just need to pee so bad, Shiro, it hurts!"





	Hold it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsformetoknow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/gifts).

> me yesterday: I'll write a decent 'normal' smut scene for Shance one of these days  
me today: I wonder who of the two would bring up having a desperation kink

Lance hated many things about the sudden alarms ringing through the castle in the dead of night - or what passed for night here, anyway.

One of them was the rush of adrenaline that would have him panting as he stumbled out of bed, trying to focus bleary eyes and not just straight up _ panic_.

Another was the uncertainty of whether they were being attacked, or there was a particularly urgent distress call somewhere, or if Allura was just at it again.

The worst however… the worst was that he was expected to show up in full uniform and armed so fast, that there was no time whatsoever to go pee first. No time to wash his face and take care of his skin before the day, no time to stretch his muscles comfortably as he let wakefulness come to him, and no _ friggin' _ time to _ piss_.

This time had been a serious alarm, and while Lance still felt like his heart was trying to hammer its way up his throat to scurry off somewhere calmer and safer, they were rushed to their lions to fly down to the planet they'd approached during their night cycle. The presence of the Castle had apparently set off alarms down on the planet, and they had to fight off an attack while Allura pleaded for diplomacy over a low quality communication line.

The crappy communication quality made it that they were deflecting attacks from alien ships for a full varga before they finally ceased fire. But the ships remained there, hovering, as if ready to get back to attacking as soon as the word came from their commanders, so the lions were forced to remain out there and wait.

And wait.

…and wait.

Lance was a decent boy, raised by his mama to go pee first thing in the morning after waking up, and his body was fully set on that habit. Skipping the first bathroom break in the morning was just not an option, and the wake-up alarms of the Castle had put him in trouble repeatedly, but never as bad as this time.

He had no idea that he could last three hours on a bladder that felt ready to bursting without embarrassing himself.

He'd be proud, if he wasn't in actual, physical pain trying to hold it in at this point. He was squirming in his seat, fingers clenching and unclenching around his lion's control, desperately keeping his eyes trained on the enemy ships still hovering out there. He was not allowed to be distracted, because the moment those bastards attacked and Lance wasn't ready… well, it would be bad, it could be catastrophic. He could not look away or sit back and relax, let alone get up and go relieve himself in the tiny bathroom of his lion.

It was not an option.

But neither was sitting here for much longer.

Lance bit his lip hard to distract himself - unsuccessfully - and crossed his legs as tightly over one another as physically possible. It put painful pressure on his crotch from outside instead of in, and maybe, just maybe, it would help him last a while longer.

_ Maybe. _

He bit down a low whine and squirmed to squeeze his legs together even tighter, everything so hot now he couldn't be sure if he was sweating or leaking. It _ hurt _ and _ fuck- _

"Lance? Everything alright there?"

Lance's breath hitched in surprise, and worse, his body jolted upright in a way that allowed a first, small spurt of urine to come out. When his eyes flickered up to meet Shiro's on the screen in front of him, it was with the knowledge that he just pissed himself, even if it was just a little bit.

Heat rushed to his cheeks, thighs squeezing tighter to discourage his bladder from releasing anything else, and he was left to stammer helplessly. "Y-yeah sure, all's fine, everything's fine-fine just fine, I-I mean why wouldn't it b-be fine we're just wai-waiting for those assholes to move and then we can go back to the Castle and take a leak and have breakfast and all that so _ it's all fine here_."

Lance was fooling no-one, least of all Shiro, and he knew it even without the slow rise of Shiro's eyebrow at him.

"What is it Lance. We need to stay focused and you're clearly distracted."

Lance's eyes flickered over the dashboard to make sure that nonce of the others were hearing this conversation, before allowing his despair to show on his face, body curling in so he could give his legs another firm squeeze together. "I just need to pee _ so bad_, Shiro, it hurts!"

Watching Shiro's eyes widen in surprise was not a reassuring thing, and neither was the way the surprised look made way for a small smirk almost immediately. If it hadn't been Shiro, Lance's would've called that smirk sadistic. Luckily he knew Shiro better than that, and he knew it was more of a sexual deviance - or it was normally, because Lance couldn't quite figure out why Shiro would make that face at him _ now_.

"I'm serious," he whined, now squirming to fold his legs over each other the other way around. "It's painful, Shiro, I can't focus like this!"

"I'm sure this stalemate won't last much longer, kitten," Shiro all but cooed at him. "Just a little bit longer, alright?"

Okay, so maybe it _ had _ been sadism in that smirk. Lance tried to give Shiro his most begging eyes - and that wasn't difficult in his current state - but Shiro just smiled indulgently.

"You can go when we get back. If you move now they might take it as a reason to attack again."

"Shiro, I _ can't_-"

"Be a big boy and hold it up until we're home."

And with that the image of Shiro disappeared, leaving Lance squirming by himself in his lion with tears of frustration in his eyes. Shiro was right of course, but that didn't mean Lance hadn't figured out by now that he was also getting off on it. _ Traitor_.

He wasn't ready to admit that it actually helped, the added layer of wanting to be good _ for Shiro_. Not like he was eager to piss himself inside his lion before Shiro told him not to, but it was an extra reason. An added reason to keep his thighs clenched tight enough to squeeze a lemon with them, and moan desperately at his throbbing bladder and the searing heat between his legs.

Thing was, it was _ really _ impossible to focus on the enemy line in front of them like this, so it was a mercy when maybe a dozen doboshes later Allura sent them a message that they could safely return to the Castle. Lance barely held back his whoop of relief - because he knew he would sound way too desperate if he did - and immediately turned his lion to get back to the Castle.

His bladder did not appreciate the sudden change from stillness to motion.

Lance cried out, releasing the controls to grab for his crotch and press down as hard as he could to make it stop. He felt hot liquid soak his undersuit alarmingly fast, but the pressure helped and he stopped peeing before it could soak into the seat beneath him as well. He whimpered and whined while he squirmed for a moment longer, unable to hold back his desperate noises while he forced his body to _ listen to him_.

Just a little longer. He just had to fly back, that was all. _ He didn't have to wait anymore, he practically made it_.

His hands were shaking when they came back up to the controls, and he pointedly ignored how his gloves were slightly damp now as he gripped them and pushed forward. His lion moved obediently, as if oblivious to Lance's struggles, and this time Lance was better prepared for the motion and didn't slip. He found himself arriving way later than the other lions, his hangar door wide open before it even came in view.

The next nightmare was putting the lion down. Lance did so as carefully as he could, but even so the slight shock of making contact with the hangar floor went through him like a beat on a drum. _ And his bladder was the drum. _

Moaning in his desperation, Lance squirmed and curled into a tight ball to keep himself under control, somehow managing to avoid any more spillage. Even so, his suit was already soaked at the crotch, and there was no doubt a damp spot in his seat. He could only hope there wasn't a _ puddle _ if he got up.

The weirdest thing was that he was half hard at this point. Lance was pretty sure he was in pain, nor aroused, but his dick seemed to be getting the two confused. It helped in so much that it added a tightness from his suit to the pressure he had to put on his crotch, but mostly it was just embarrassing him further.

He pushed down hard with one hand, keeping the half erection under pressure while glancing up and behind him.

_ Oh fuck, he'd need to actually move to get to a toilet. _

He was about ready to cry. No, scratch that, he was already crying. With all the pressure and the pain and the despair, there were tears running down his face and he had no hand free to wipe them away because he needed both to hold his dick and keep it in check.

Lance was so overwhelmed by his own desperate need to pee that he didn't even hear Shiro entering his lion's cockpit, but he wasn't surprised to find his helmet lifted from his head and then the tears rolling down his cheeks gently thumbed away by two thumbs. Shiro cupped Lance's face in both hands and gently lifted him to meet his eyes, and fuck_ oh fuck -oh fuck- _

Lance let out a sob as his bladder gave up a little more urine to the sight of Shiro's blown pupils, the aroused pink on his cheeks and the _ tender _ smile. Shiro kissed away his tears while he hiccuped and tried not to let his body heave on more sobs, because that would be his undoing. His own gloves were soaked in hot urine as much as his crotch was by now, even though he was still holding the majority up.

"You've done so well for me, kitten," Shiro praised softly, meeting Lance's eyes again. "You deserve a reward. Would you like to let go now?"

Lance shook his head vehemently - too vehemently, because he was immediately crying and whimpering as his full erection spurted a little more urine at the harsh movement. "N-no, Shiro I can't- please I just need- _ please_-"

He couldn't say what he was begging for. He needed to pee so bad it was clouding any rational thought about _ how_. He couldn't just sit here and piss himself in his lion like a baby, but there was no way he was moving to a toilet like this anymore either. He couldn't even ask Shiro to carry him, because that would be too much movement as well.

He was stuck in place and he _ needed _ to but he _ couldn't_.

"Shhh, you can, Lance. You can let it go now."

Thumbs were running gentle little circles over his jaw, keeping his face tilted up at Shiro even if Lance had long cast his eyes down, away from that aroused and loving look.

_ Shiro was getting off on this_.

It was the strangest thought, and yet… it made Lance's cock twitch painfully under all the pressure he was putting on it from all sides.

If Shiro was telling him to let go now… _ and _ was clearly getting off on it… then maybe it wasn't such a bad thing? Maybe… maybe Lance could just let go, embrace the relief, let the pain literally flow away?

Maybe he wouldn't think like this about pissing himself in his lion's cockpit if he wasn't so incredibly desperate, but _ he was_, so with a shuddering sigh he finally let his eyes flicker back up to Shiro's heated look.

"Please?" Lance whimpered so softly, it was barely a breath.

"Let go for me, kitten." Without breaking eye contact, Shiro moved one hand down and put it on Lance's lower belly. Only the barest of pushes was enough to make the dam break, and Lance let out a desperate little cry when it all came rushing out.

Lance still had both hands pressed tightly to his crotch, but there was no stemming the tides now it started. It was bubbling up through the fabric hotly under his hands, soaking through his suit down hit thighs. Seconds later Lance could hear the soft splatter of drops hitting the floor next to the chair.

And it became _ more_.

A hissing sound was barely muffled by his pressing hands as the urine came from his cock faster, harder, and he sobbed in utter humiliation at the sound that made Shiro's eyes flicker down. Shiro hushed him softly, all encouraging coos and murmurs, but didn't try to dry Lance's tears again as he drank in the sight of Lance coming completely and utterly undone.

The worst was that is felt _ so good _ . It was like an orgasm, but it _ just kept going_. After holding it for so long, after getting _ hard _ in his desperation, letting it all flow out felt _ amazing_. Lance sobbed for that too, finally letting go of his crotch and grabbing for Shiro. Shiro didn't move away even when piss soaked hands clawed over his biceps for something to hold onto, just kept making his encouraging noises.

Near the end the flow was ebbing, but his bladder wasn't empty and Lance instinctively pushed to get more out, only realising a moment later that he probably should've stopped when he had the chance. But he was already sitting in a pool of his own pee, Shiro kneeling in a layer of liquid in front of him, so he might as well finish it.

"That's my good boy, get it all out," Shiro agreed when Lance pressed down on his bladder this time, making sure it all came out completely.

He was left a panting mess, dropping back in his seat in utter relief when he was finally done, eyes closing in bliss. It was a rare peace like this, now he was slowly coming to terms with it.

A short peace too, because as hot as his urine had been while soaking through his suit, that fast it was to cool down now. A shudder ran through him unexpectedly, and he opened his eyes to meet Shiro's embarrassedly.

Shiro was looking nothing but proud of him though.

"You've done so well." Lance was rewarded with a slow kiss, and he couldn't do anything but accept it, shivering with cold and pride both. "How about we go take a nice warm bath and start the cleaning cycle for your lion's cockpit, hm? You've deserve a rest."

A cleaning cycle… that was a very good idea. He glanced around at the mess and his cheeks heated beyond the pink they'd faded to over the course of his release. "Yeah… there's a _ lot _ here on the floor I'd rather not see next time I come in."

"And nobody needs to know why you're running a cleaning cycle _ now_." Shiro was chuckling as he gathered Lance up in his arms, and Lance immediately hid his face against Shiro's shoulder as he heard the loud splatter of liquid under him.

"Eww," he muttered against Shiro's shoulder, but Shiro just laughed harder and carried him out. Lance was very grateful he did, because while he suffered the sound of the dripping all the way out through the hangar now, he didn't even want to think about trying to walk in his cold, soaked suit like this, probably sloshing in his boots. And this way was faster for Shiro to duck them into Lance's bedroom before Hunk or Pidge could try track Lance down to see what was holding him up.

Because it was Shiro holding him up.

Shiro holding him upright under the shower for a quick cursory clean before settling into a warm bath with him, and Shiro holding him close when hands began to roam.

Shiro was holding up something other than just Lance, after all, and Lance was always happy to help out with that.


End file.
